


Satiate Your Love With My Blood

by TrashSkull



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood Fetish, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Smutty Angst, Yaoi, cumflation, eddie almsot died fam, ednom, neddie, symbrock, veddie - Freeform, venom got a big dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: Who knew that those three words could mean so much to a person...





	Satiate Your Love With My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a short comic made by umikochannart and I hope they and you all enjoy, you can find the comic at the link below!!
> 
> http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/179225384387/flirty-bois

Eddie and Venom weren’t speaking. Well not verbally, Eddie was screaming in his head, cursing, swearing, shouting angered threats that held no meaning, a painful clench in his chest as his fists balled together, his knuckles pressed against the surface of the table as his body trembled in anger. Venom felt his anger, his frustration, it felt...onesided. Usually, when they fought like this it was because He did something but Eddie just ripped into him because he never said something to him, those three words he apparently needed to hear at least once, and Eddie just got so mad. He doesn’t read all his thoughts, or rather he hears them but often ignores them because he doesn’t like when he calls him out on his thoughts, but he feels like he messed up not knowing they were so important to him. Now, all that anger he felt before boiled down to regret and sadness and feeling Eddie’s own made him feel even worse. Ugh, emotions, they were so crucial to humans but felt so bothersome, all he needed was to eat and survive and he never really cared for them but Eddie’s emotions _mattered_ to him. So odd right?

Venom slowly formed behind him, gradually pressing his towering body against his back as he stood behind him, placing his hands next to Eddie’s clenched fists, just barely touching, fingers twitching to interlock but he still felt upset, he didn’t like when he was upset, not like this. He took a deep breath as if that would calm his nerves but it felt like it was more for Eddie than it was for him, his breathing seemed to be calming to him, he slowly brought his lips to his ear, just barely grazing the shell of it as a frown etched his lips, a swelling pain stirring in his chest as he tried to find the best way to speak.

**“I love you.”**

He said them, that phrase he wanted to hear for so long, he finally heard them. Eddie felt relieved, happy even, they sounded...sweeter than he thought they would be, a soft pink blush just barely seen on his cheeks and ears, but it didn’t feel sincere? He definitely felt the truth behind them but it didn’t feel like enough, he wanted more, he wanted to know how much he loved him.

“Show me...,” Eddie clenched his fists tighter, his heart thumping in his chest and the blush running deeper, “show me how much.”

Venom felt the sudden rise of arousal from his partner, just those three words made his smell more enticing and his heart beat in his ears like a drum, and a cheeky smile tugged at the corner of his lips, flashes of images of what he could possibly want to be done to him at this current moment. Did he really think he could handle him?

 **“...You’re playing with fire, Eddie~”** He purred, pressing his body more into him so he could feel the practical growl that resonated in his chest.

But Eddie turned around suddenly, causing him to back off just a little as he stared at him with more determination than he’s seen in a long time, a spark in his eyes as he tiptoed to get closer to his face, a smirk prying at his lips as the symbiote tilted his head to the side in a very very very cute way.

“Then-” he dragged his tongue against his lips, the texture of his skin made him shiver, it felt weird against his tastebuds but the startled look on his face was worth to endure it, “-Burn Me.”

Venom slammed his palms against the desk, pushing the startled Eddie against the edge and pinning him there with a deep growl before latching his lips onto his. Eddie gasped, his lips were extremely soft and pressed firm against his but they also burned, like he could feel the passion behind the kiss in a literal sense, all sense of fear he had before quickly vanished and was replaced with something almost primal as he kissed back, allowing the tongue that lapped at his lips to enter his mouth and practically suffocate him. Venom growled at his taste, his tongue lapping at gums, teeth and tongue as if to mark what they felt and tasted like in his mind, pushing him harder against the table while also pushing his tongue deeper in his mouth, teasing at his tonsils. Eddie moaned, sucking as hard as he could on the long slimy appendage that invaded in his mouth and tasted so similar to chocolate and blood, his hand connecting with his side and sliding upwards, fingers gliding over the hills and valleys of his muscles, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth as Venom dipped further, attempting to push his tongue further down his throat and finding relative ease.

He took a deep breath as the tongue entered his throat, immediately blocking his airways but he didn't care, the appendage just kept wriggling and lapping at the inner walls of his throat, making him blush even deeper from how it filled him up and how far it was planning to go. Venom growled again, pushing himself against his crotch and feeling the noticeable bulge that hid in his pants, his hips starting to grind against it but it startled Eddie and made him lose focus, he had to pull his tongue out before he choked but by God did it feel amazing to have his throat contract around him like that even if it was rather brief. Eddie coughed harshly, mixed drool still running down his mouth but they were soon cut short when he was suddenly picked up and set on the table, whatever was on the surface pushed onto the floor without care. 

Venom kissed at his neck, teeth just barely tugging at his skin, while his hands dragged themselves down his body, massaging him, feeling him up as they groped at his chest and stomach, curling around his waist and hooking on his hips before roughly pulling him towards him, connecting his crotch with the seat of his thicc ass and giving another sultry growl at the contact. He couldn't help the growling though, something about this was stirring something inside him, something he knew Eddie couldn't handle, but he didn't seem to care so why should he? As he ground his crotch against Eddie's ass he could hear the lustful moans pour out of his mouth like a sweet river of honey, enticing him to force more out of him with each hard grind against him. Venom's hands reached upwards again, sliding his tongue from his neck up his cheek and across his lips before pulling away, Eddie's face was completely pink and his ears burned even darker, the blush painting his cute features so well as he placed the back of his hand against his lips, he could feel him staring. Venom grinned madly again, licking at his lips before gripping the collar of his hoodie and pulling the fabric apart with a nice long _rip_.

Eddie gasped, "my shirt." He said disheartened. It was his favourite shirt.

 **"We won't need clothing with what we're doing."** Venom replied wittily.

Venom slowly drug his claws down his bare chest, careful not to make him bleed as they trailed to his pants, watching his chest heave and his face grow a darker blush hungrily as he hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled his sweatpants down, snickering. Eddie frowned.

"What the fuck is up, Venom?" He said sassily, knowing damn well what else was up beside him.

 **"It's so small."** He chuckled, a smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards.

"I'm average, for fuck's sake! It's not funny!" he pouted, feeling his need to be taken slowly dwindle with each snort he heard from the cheeky bastard.

 **"I'll say,"** Venom shifted him suddenly, making the smaller man squeak in surprise as he pulled his ass to his face, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him steady, **"but I'm only interested in your ass at the moment."**

Eddie was about to give another defensive remark but the only thing that came out was a choked but very tasteful moan. Venom slid the broadest part of his tongue against his ass, rimming him firmly and holding him tightly when his back arched and his hips tried to push him away, only adding more pressure to his ass. He tasted...sweet, sweeter than brains, sweeter than chocolate, and Venom practically lost himself as he dipped his tongue inside him, ripping a gasp from Eddie's chest as it reached deeper than anything that had been in his ass before, causing his body to shake and shiver as it filled him up so nicely and rubbed all the right places. Eddie breathed shakily as his tongue repeatedly plunged itself into his wet cavern, it was hot and burned his insides in an unbearable way that sparked his nerves like electrified circuits, gripping at the hands that held in a desperate attempt to hold his balance. Not that he needed to but he wanted something to hold onto in this wild ride before he lost his mind. Venom purred lovingly as he lapped at his walls, his mouth watering uncontrollably, his tongue scraping and sliding against the inner flesh with greed, a hunger he had never tasted before and just wants to satiate it.

"Oh _fuck_." Eddie breathed out his curse as the tongue curled around his prostate, jolting his body with a new wave of pleasure as his back arched high and his fingers dug into the beefy arms he held onto.

The purring was quickly becoming overwhelming for the smaller male, the constant twitching of his ass around his tongue made note of that, Venom could feel how close he was already, his mind begging for release much harder than his body, even his mindless babbling couldn’t portray the intense pleasure that was coursing through his veins. But Venom, Venom was a bitch.

“Fucking- Why are you like this?”

Venom licked his lips with a smile, **"you're so cute when you're being teased, so whiny."** He laughed.

He set him down on the table once again and kissed him before flipping him over, grinding himself against his ass as he bit at his shoulder, purring loudly as his tongue whipped at the skin caught between his teeth. Eddie groaned loudly, feeling something prod against his ass, something large and intrusive, his legs started to tremble as he thought about what it could possibly be or rather what it would look like. He's never seen _it_ before and even after he said he could for once Venom never let him see, there were nights when he would toss and turn late at night wondering what it looked like, what it did and didn't have, and would lose sleep when his mind conjured the very worst possible thing he would shove up his ass and probably survive, probably. Venom wanted to utterly wreck him with that unimaginable design but decided he didn't need him to die yet, there would be time for that later. He pulled his pants down until it reached his ankles, his ass still dripping with his own slick and his saliva, a soft glisten on his ass from where his tongue lapped at his flesh, Venom could feel his groin pulsing from just the sight of him. He made another growl as he unsheathed himself, his fat and heavy member dripping with his natural lubricant and radiating an intense heat as it was pressed against Eddie's ass just enough for him to know it was there. Eddie froze, his butt clenching in surprise, he felt a long smooth appendage glide between his cheeks, seeming to move on its own as both of Venom’s hands were in sight, surely that wasn’t going to fit, right?

**“I’ll show you how much I love you, since you’ve begged so nicely for me.”**

Eddie gasped. The appendage, for lack of a better word, slithered towards his entrance, the small the blunt tip gently nudging him open as if to make sure it didn’t hurt him. It felt pleasurable but overwhelming, to say the least, but he couldn't help his back from stiffening as it entered him, sure it spread his cheeks in the most delicious way but he hasn't had anyone back there in a long time. College felt like a fleeting memory.

 **"Relax,"** Venom purred into his ear, tongue swiping against his neck and curling around his lobe, gently nudging himself in with each tender, soothing knead of his thumbs into his lower back, **"let me take care of us."**

Eddie took a deep breath and tried to loosen up, in more ways than one, but his legs couldn’t stop trembling. He could feel himself stretch in a painful burn that rose up his back and ached his bones, a heavy shudder trembling his lips as more of this appendage crawled in his ass. It wasn’t of a human design, he knew that for sure, it was too smooth and felt more of a dildo more than anything but it was lively and tried to bury itself inside him like its metaphorical life depended on it, with each inch he took of it his toes would curl into the floor, his nails digging into the table’s surface, the deep growling above him would grow heavier and louder and, maybe the heat in his head was starting to get to him, the appendage seemed to grow as well. Or rather its girth was larger the closer it was to the base. Venom purred louder the more of him was enveloped by the soothing warmth of Eddie’s ass, he’d been in there before, several times actually, and it felt so fucking good every time he curled himself inside but this time it felt different, for him to be the one on the outside like this felt exhilarating and it took every slithering fibre in his body to keep himself from fucking him into the table until it broke.

By the time he was fully sheathed Eddie was a complete mess, completely drenched in sweat, face flushed like a beaming stoplight, breathing heavy and his heart rate was erratic, but he was so lost in the burning pleasure that he literally couldn’t focus on what was right in front of him or stop his ass from clenching the dick that invaded his slot so roughly, he was so close to cumming that if he moved he would probably cum harder than he expected. Venom, on the other hand, was just as far gone, experiencing the same fear that if he moved he would spill his seed too quickly, but his ass felt so goddamn warm and pleasant, he wanted to fuck it until it was left gaping for him.

 **“Are you okay, My Love?”** Venom said with a voice heavy with lust.

Eddie could only shudder, he could barely breathe let alone form any words, but needy pleas of what he couldn't say raced through his mind, pleas for him to move, to fuck him until he couldn't walk, to do whatever he wanted as long as he just moved, and Venom could feel a more _animalistic_ feeling rise in his chest as his thoughts echoed in his head. He steadied himself behind him as he dragged his tongue across his shoulder, ever so slowly pulling himself out of his hot cavern, each inch released forcing pained whines from below, then, when just the tip was the only part inside, out of what could only be assumed as mere desperation, Venom rammed his length into him without hesitation. No amount of careful preparation could prepare Eddie for the sudden rush of pain and pleasure that ripped through his body like electrical sparks running along his nerves as the meaty pipe plunged deep in his ass and the teeth that before nipped at his skin now sinking into his flesh like jagged daggers, driving him over the edge in a forced orgasm, cum splattering on the floor as long but quick ropes made a mess on the hardwood, back arching as far as it could go and even then it felt like it wanted to go further and mouth agape in a silent cry. Venom growled much louder feeling his tight ass rippling around him as he came, rutting into him with each squeeze, helping it last for as long as it could before it was quickly realised that he had not cum yet, and his cock, throbbing with desire, hot with need, practically begged for it as well.

A gasp caught in his throat as Eddie felt the slithering appendage rut into him like there was no tomorrow, his ass all too sensitive as he was roughly fucked from behind, no mercy, no restraint, only the impulsive desire to finish, to spill his seed deep inside him and fill him up until he burst. Tears flowed freely from his face as the cocktail of pain and pleasure grew stronger, too shocked to do anything other than pant and sometimes moan, too dazed to continue feeling the teeth that still bore in his skin and the tongue that lapped at his wound, all he could see were stars blinding his darkening vision.

 **I love you, my Dear, I love you so much.** He whispered lovingly in his head, he wasn’t entirely sure why he was whispering in the first place but it felt like he would break if he said it too loud.

Eddie cried and cried the more Venom plunged himself into him, his heart full at the bombardment of 'I love you's he received in his head, each more emphasised the more he said them, but also at the intense stinging and burning that entwined his spine. He could feel the appendage pulsing inside him, a warm fluid leaking into his ass and dripping down the back of his thighs, besides the trickling of blood down his chest he wasn’t sure which was now making him lightheaded but that airy feeling was spreading through his entire body again, that feeling that made his back arch but his body wanting to curl in on itself at the same time and he knew Venom felt it too. His frame shuddered against him and his hips stuttered in their intense upbeat tempo of painful pleasure. He was close, very close, and his claws making deep grooves in the wooden surface the closer he got to that edge, growling and purring as his teeth sunk deeper. Eddie really couldn't last much longer like this.

**"You're doing so well, Love, come on, cum for me."**

Eddie felt another shudder run up his back as what felt like the appendage creating several bumps had rubbed and grazed against his prostate, stimulating a more intense wave of pleasure that made his body seize. Venom was the first to go, his cock pulsed inside him as a warm thick liquid spurted inside his abused canal like a high powered fountain, hot and sticky, teeth sinking in until a sickening crack was almost heard under the primal grunts and pants from above. Eddie came from the hot, what could only be described as, goo that came gushing into him like a power hose, startling another orgasm out of him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his ass clamped around the still pumping cock, a silent cry falling from his lips as his legs trembled and struggled to keep his own weight up, what couldn’t fit into his ass anymore dribbled down the back of his thighs and down his legs.

It took them a while to settle down, too tired to move, too comfortable too separate. Venom lapped at his wound carefully, as if apologetic for hurting him in such a way but Eddie didn’t mind, he just felt too content to care.

“I love you too.” Venom paused as he looked to the tired smile of the man below him, a warm, fuzzy, foreign feeling rising in his chest and, if his skin could ever change color, felt himself blush knowing they were sincere words. Either way, he cuddled closer to him and kissed at his neck.

“Um, V?”

**“Yes, Love?”**

“Do you think you could uh do me a favour and unbreak my arm haha...please?”


End file.
